I Cross My Heart
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: Song-fic. One-shot. Taz and Up sharing a life-changing moment... Purely fluff, nothing but fluff! As always, rated T because I STILL have no idea what they mean.


**So, I am currently working on like three TUp fics, one of which is a multi-chapter fic which I've actually already written 4 chapters of but I decided to write this anyways!**

**This is the second song-fic I've ever done and the first one was a complete and utter disaster as I couldn't make the story flow with the song so feedback would be very much appreciated. This time the song has come from the King of Country himself, George Strait. If you've never heard of him (i.e. been living under a rock) you should definitely go and check him out. Especially this song (which, if you haven't have guessed already, is called I Cross My Heart.)**

**Like always, I do not own Taz, Up or the G.L.E.E because if I did all of this stuff would've already happened!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start._

"When did you know?" Taz began, leaning with the back against Up's chest as they relaxed in a bubble bath. Sensing his confusion, she continued, "When did you realise that you-"

"That I loved you?" He cut in, removing his hands from her waist to start lightly massaging her shoulders. She hummed in approval and nodded her head, "Will it be too cliché to say I fell in love with you the moment I met you?"

She laughed slightly and said, "_Si, _not to mention it would've been illegal." He grinned into her hair and placed a kiss just below her ear,

"Okay, well, let's just say I felt an inexplicable need to trust you and be close to you then?"

"Slightly more acceptable though still quite paedophilic." She joked, grabbing his hands and linking their fingers together.

_I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart. _

She leaned her head back against his shoulder and looked up into his eyes, like always he was shocked by the love and adoration there. It had been two years since they had confessed their love and although she showed him on a regular basis how much she loved him he will still mesmerized that the reason for that look in his eyes was _him. _He never thought he'd get so lucky. "When did you know?"

She smiled sheepishly, almost looking ashamed, "I was so busy hiding from myself and what I felt for you that I didn't realise I was falling in love. It took Bug World for me to know and for me to hazard a guess that you felt the same – you and your big damn heart." She smiled and turned to kiss his collar bone, "I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out."

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you."

She snorted, "I still can't believe we had to wait for two years before either of us plucked up the courage – I was beginning to think you didn't feel the same."

"Same here, _mi amor _– I couldn't risk losing your friendship, Taz, it was everything to me."

She smiled slightly, "I guess, in the end, we're both just cowards."

He laughed and nuzzled her hair again, "Thousands of robots on Qo'noS, easy. Telling the love of your life how you feel, hardest thing in the world. We're really a fucked up pair, aren't we?"

"Hey, we told each other in the end, didn't we?" She countered, still grinning.

"Only because I was going on a mission without you and I was terrified I wouldn't come back – you had to know. Then, of course, you had to go and ruin it all and tell me you loved me too. I almost died because I was so distracted by the thought of you!"

She fell silent and pushed herself closer to him, "Up, will you leave?"

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"If…" She faltered, "If there's a mission or you find someone else or some other _mierda _that I really don't want to think about. Will you ever leave?"

_From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow. _

He began kissing all over her hair, her neck, her shoulders trying to convince her without words that he was never going to leave her. He knew she had insecurities, though she'd kill you if you ever mentioned them but never in a million years would he have thought she was scared he was going to leave her.

"I'm never leaving you, Taz. Not for any mission and _especially _not for anyone else. You're all I've ever wanted, you know. In fact…" He paused and felt her send him a questioning glance. With great difficultly, he manoeuvred her around in the small tub so her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was able to look directly in her eye, "I know this isn't very traditional but you've never really been one for tradition and I'm sort of just springing it on you here but I'm hoping that maybe you don't mind and it's been on my mind for a while and I always imagined it happening but we've never really spoken about it so I don't know how you feel and I want to prove to you that I'm never going to leave you but this isn't just because of that this is because I love you and I want all of you and-"

"Up." She cut off, looking amused and slightly awestruck, "Just get to the question?"

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her gently, moaning slightly when he felt her hands wrap around his neck and pull herself closer. Pulling back he gave her one, two, three quick kisses before he rested his head against hers. "Marry me?"

_I cross my heart and promise to_  
_Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true._  
_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

She grinned and began to answer but before she could speak he cut in, "I had a whole speech prepared. I didn't know when I'd use it but I want you to know that I love you so much, more than any man has loved another woman. No one will ever be able to love you the way I do, Taz. I promise you that no matter what you do I'll always be there, even if you want to quit the Rangers and live on Earth's moon, I'll be right behind you. I'll give it all up for you, Taz." She began crying halfway through the speech and he gently kissed the tears from her cheeks, "Is that a 'yes'?"

She nodded, swallowing, "_Si, mi amor._" She whispered quietly, "Yes, I'll marry you. I love you. _Te amo._"

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet. _

He let out a wild half laugh, half sob as he attacked her lips again, pulling her against him leaving no room for air between their two bodies. "I love you." He whispered over and over, kissing everywhere he could reach, "I love you and I promise I'll spend every day trying to show you that. You're the only thing that matters to me, Taz."

"I love you, too, Up. I always will, nothing will take you away from me."

_As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be.  
_

After some crying, laughing, kissing and celebrating their engagement, the pair finally settled back down into the water in the position they had started out in. Up was playing absently with Taz's hair almost dizzy with happiness.

"Have you ever thought about having children?" Taz came out with, a contemplating look in her eye.

"Well, sure." He replied, frowning at her hair, "I've always wanted to have kids, one day. I never expected you to be the maternal sort?" He hinted, surprised at the turn of events.

She shook her head, "Me neither but then I fell in love with you and I want to give you everything you've ever wanted. Plus, it'd be nice to have a family, wouldn't it?"

"Taz, you don't have to do this for-"

"I'm not doing it for you, _idiota_, I'm doing it for us. I've been thinking for a while now, waiting for you to pop the question actually," He hit her lightly on the shoulder as she smirked up to him, "I definitely want kids. We could adopt – from Earth mind you, I'm not being racist or xenophobic or whatever the hell the term is used for other planets but it would be best to have a human child, that way we could give them the right home-"

"Taz?" He cut her off, a hurt and confused look in his eye, "Don't you want one of your own? Don't you want _my _baby?"

She looked confused, "I'd love your baby but Up," She said carefully, "_Mi amor… _you haven't got any balls."

"No," He agreed, looking relieved that it was only a misunderstanding that made Taz consider other options, "But the G.L.E.E has my DNA and they have the technology to… procure any cell sample or in the case," He coughed awkwardly, "Bodily fluids."

"_En serio?_" She asked, unable to contain her grin, "We could have a baby? That's ours?"

He laughed at her excitement and kissed her cheek, "A baby that's half of me and half of you." He paused, "Actually, on second thought, maybe it's not a good idea," She froze and glared at him, "We could be responsible for the destruction of the entire Universe!" She relaxed and grinned.

Hitting him she said, "We almost have been plenty of times, _mi amor. _We can the G.L.E.E give us these… samples?_" _

"Whenever we want, Taz, the future is ours."

* * *

**Cheesy as fuck ending but I actually had this ending in mind this time! It didn't just stop like so many of my fics!**

**I missed out about two lines of the song (unless you count all the repeats, in which case I missed out about eight) but I was so happy about ending it here that I just missed them out - is that allowed? Well it is now!**


End file.
